


Firebase

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: Tatooine no longer beheld the safety they desired against the Empire.





	Firebase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/gifts).



Beru accepted the plate held out to her, ladling out the thick, aromatic stew. It warmed her hands, defrosting the perpetual chill inhabiting her fingers.

Spacetravel was never kind to a desert-dweller, nor for the arthritic joints that age and belated adventure had gifted her with. The next plate was delivered with a hand around her waist, tucking her for a moment into layers of dusty robes that still smelled of Tatooine’s perpetual sunshine.

It was a bittersweet reminder of home. Beru barely had the time to stuff her cheese cultures in a travel chest, so quickly had the Stormtroopers arrived. Ben was their rescue, piling everyone into their speeder and making way to Mos Eisley just shy of discovery.

A kiss was pressed to her head, distracting her from the melancholy thoughts of only hours ago.

“We’re safe, that’s what matters,” Ben murmured, coaxing her to sit as he took over the stew. She nodded, the synthleather of the ship’s seating wicking away the warmth of his touch, “Luke and Owen are fine, Alderaan is lovely this time of year, and a full belly will solve the rest.”

Beru laughed, “You charmer!”

It earned her a grin, Ben’s eyes twinkling as he set the plate and a loaf of bread down with a flourish, “Only for you, my dear.”

“And Owen,” She tsked at him with a knowing eye, to which he harrumphed in put-upon disbelief.

The bread was stale and hard, but it was as filling as their dinner. He was sure that the others would settle at the too-small table soon, ventilation carrying the scent of freshly-made food.

“I’m not sure he’ll forgive me for this one,” Ben admitted, breaking the bread in half, sharing it with Beru, “We just fixed those vaporators.”

The strips of meat lurking in the stew were good – not quite as good as the miracles Owen could wring out of womp rat, but filling and rich, the reconstituted vegetables pleasant in their variety. He sighed, dipping a corner of the bread into his bowl, softening up the glorified hardtack. It made him miss Beru’s cheese, creamy and pungent.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be fine, soon as he sleeps it off,” Beru replied, “Luke is still talking with Han, isn’t he?”

Ben chuckled at her dry tone. Luke had instantly hit it off with their hired pilot, following him around the entire ship and peppering the man with enthusiastic questions. It seems he was well-received, Han more than willing to talk shop about the _Falcon_.

“I believe we’ll see him again sometime,” He mused, arching a brow at her. Han was new and exciting for their son, a novelty that would either peter off as he finally experienced the wide world, or develop into something deeper. A spoonful of the stew went down smoothly, a burn that made him hum, “His stomach is a fine reminder.”

They shared a mirthful look, reminiscing over Luke’s timely appearances for dinner, no matter how far away he was during the day. A few minutes of solitude was all they likely had, before the rest of the ship gathered to the table.

Owen eventually trundled into the room, nodding to Beru in greeting. The hand he passed over Ben’s shoulder carried the tone of forgiveness, and he relaxed at the touch in relief.

He sat himself at Ben’s other side, scooting the man over until they were comfortably bundled into each other. The corner of bread he accepted from Ben, hand briefly enveloping the other’s. Beru looked on with a pleased look at her husbands’ tacit reconciliation.

“So.” Owen said, stirring his stew, “Alderaan.”

“Alderaan,” Ben agreed with a sigh, mirroring the way Owen carefully heaped a spoonful onto his bread. It was his traditional first bite, whenever there was bread to be had, and Ben licked the drop that escaped into his beard, “Our first stop, most likely.”

The corner of his eye caught the keen gaze of Beru, as a thick hand squeezed his knee from the other side. “What’s Alderaan like?” Their wife asked, idly setting her spoon into her bowl, “They’re so far into the Core, are they the welcoming sort?”

Owen made a curious noise, “You’ve told us some. We’re to meet- what’s his name, Bail?”

Ben nodded at his question, eyes turning wistful as he paged through his memories, “Alderaan is a beautiful place. Green, and with kind people.”

“Sounds like the place to be,” Beru mused, lips tipping into a wry smile, “Shame we won’t be there long.”

He shrugged, “I have a feeling Bail has some plans for me. There may just be the opportunity.”

The revelation was met with unsurprised thoughtfulness. Concern coloured it, too. Now that Tatooine was struck off as a home, it exposed them to the Empire’s reach, and the fate that Ben had alluded to with grief-sharp determination. Time had dulled it only a little, bringing the suggestion to the fore that where there is now three would soon revert back to two.

Owen frowned into his bowl. It was a situation they had long discussed, but none liked the potential outcomes. Eventually he huffed, “Beru’s got her rifle, you should be fine.”

Ben coloured, frowning back at him, “I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”

His spouses shared a sardonic look between each other. His affronted look grew when sent him simultaneous arched brows. Beru set her spoon down, going for the diplomatic response, “We love you, dear, but we’re still not quite sure how you made it to our door in one piece.”

“And you managed to find trouble collecting black melons from the Jundland Wastes!” Owen interjected, his tone that of longstanding disbelief.

“That was one time,” Ben protested.

His husband gave him a sour look, “Only because we didn’t let you go out alone again.”

“Go out alone where?” Luke asked, startling them.

Beru waved her hand, “To wherever Ben thinks he ought to. Go get some stew, Luke, while it’s still warm.”

The boy obliged, but not before shooting Ben a concerned look. He poked around the lone cabinet, quickly finding something to ladle his food into.

“Well, I think Aunt Beru’s right,” He said casually, “And besides, doesn’t Alderaan have those podracing tournaments?”  
  
“Absolutely not!” In that, Beru and Owen were in complete agreement. Ben smoothed the front of his robes, “After that last crash, you’ll be lucky to even see the keys of one.”

“Aw, it wasn’t that bad,” Luke smiled gamely, “You even helped me fix the repulsors when Aunt and Uncle were busy.”

Luke grinned at the amused looks sent to Uncle Ben, and snuck a kiss to the top of his uncle’s head, waving to Owen and Beru, “You don’t mind if I take this to the engine room, right? Han’s showing me all the warp drive modifications he’s made!"

Ben ran a hand down his face with a deep sigh. _This is going to be a long trip_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now on [Dreamwidth](https://texasdreamer01.dreamwidth.org/2203.html)!


End file.
